The Morning After
by DivasandDames
Summary: Parker and Jane at an office party. Things turn.. slightly smutty ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** **:** **Mature (definitely adult audience only)**

 **The Morning After**

"Bingum," he nodded as Jane made her way to the coffee machine.

"Parker" she barely acknowledged. She was in desperate need of a big, big mug of coffee. And to not face Parker right this minute. She knew there was a super sized mug in the top cabinet somewhere, if she could just. reach. high enough.

Jay nearly choked on his sip of the dark liquid at the sight of those calves stretching as Jane stood on her toes in the usual high heels. _Get a grip!_ he admonished himself. _Yeah, around that curvaceous delicious body,_ the devil inside taunted.

When Jane took her first grateful sip of her own cup of coffee, her mini coffeegasm sent Parker almost running to his office to preserve his dignity. _This is what happens when you sleep with colleagues, you idiot,_ his internal voice continued. _And who'd have thought he'd EVER sleep with Jane Bingum!_ Settling behind his desk, his eyes came to rest on the edge of said desk and that was that. Last night started replaying itself in his mind …

There had been a party to celebrate another big win for the firm. Champagne and other alcoholic drinks flowing freely, karaoke.. the usual. People took turns singing and then Jane was challenged to a song. Parker already knew she had a fantastic singing voice from a previous karaoke night and when she started singing ABBA's "Andante, Andante" he swore he became bewitched.

 _"Take it easy with me, please_

 _Touch me gently, like a summer evening breeze_

 _Take your time, make it slow_

 _Andante, Andante_

 _Just let the feeling grow_

 _Make your fingers soft and light_

 _Let your body be the velvet of the night_

 _Touch my soul, you know how_

 _Andante, Andante_

 _Go slowly with me now"_

The crowd of party goers gave her a huge round of applause. Well deserved of course. The woman really did have a gorgeous voice. For the first time though Parker realized though, a very sexy one as well. In fact, he had to admit to himself that the woman herself looked very sexy tonight.

Shaking his head he tried to chase away the realization that he found Jane Bingum attractive. When had _that_ happened?

Just then the object of his thoughts glided past. She was wearing some sparkly black dress and he caught the subtle scent of her perfume. It seemed to hit him in the solar plexus and he slugged back the last of his whiskey as a defense.

Too much to drink. He'd had too much to drink. Yes, that was it! But he couldn't stop himself from turning and following her backside with his eyes.

She was headed to the balcony. Probably for some fresh air. Which is what he decided he needed desperately too. And with that thought, he grabbed two fresh drinks and followed her outside.

"Fresh air?"

Jane jumped at the sudden intrusion.

Turning around she gave Parker a quizzical look from those doe-like brown eyes.. He was holding out a flute of champagne to her, a whiskey for himself.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all night, Bingum, or are you going to take the champagne?" he drawled to cover his nervousness.

Giving a small shrug she shook off the sexual vibe she thought she was picking up from Parker. Impossible. She took the proffered glass and the small smile that came with her thank you tore down the last ounce of Parker's defenses.

"I think I've had a few too many of these already but hey, what's one more?" she ruefully confessed.

"Walk with me, Jane," he requested and curiosity getting the better of her, she sipped her champagne and followed Jay to his office.

Closing the door behind him, Jay put his drink down and started, "Jane, I …"

The dark haired lawyer blinked. Parker never called her "Jane."

Cocking her head, slightly confused by his behavior tonight, she answered. "Yes, Parker?"

"Jane. I have to do this," he whispered close to her mouth as he stepped forward and let his lips descend on the luscious pair of the woman before him.

A surprised "oh" slipped out and taking full advantage of her lips opening he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Her glass dropped to the carpet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Parker?!" Jane finally got out as she tore her mouth away.

They stood there staring at each other, chests heaving.

Which just drew Parker's eyes to her impressive cleavage and giving a dangerous grin, he stepped forward. She stumbled back until she hit the wall and he pressed her into it.

"Don't you find me just a little bit attractive, Bingum?" he murmured close to her mouth.

Jane was feeling woozy. From the alcohol, the lack of oxygen, his attempt at seduction or some combination of all three, she didn't know. She felt her body responding and couldn't stop her breath from hitching before she stumbled out a weak "n-n-n no."

Giving a triumphant smirk, Jay's lips descended on hers again. He felt himself melting into a very curvaceous body and loving the feel of the woman beneath him. His hands started wandering, sliding down her sides, gripping her hips and pulling her tighter against him. She moaned. He didn't stop kissing her but allowed his hands to caress the delicious cleavage he'd admired earlier.

Jane knew she was going to regret this night tomorrow but she didn't seem able to stop herself. Parker's kisses were strangely addictive and it had been so long since someone had shown an interest in her since she broke up with Tony. At the touch of his hands on her breasts all thought fled her mind and feeling took over.

Admiring Jane's kiss swollen lips, Jay finally allowed his eyes to look at the breasts he had been fondling and sweet Jesus his knees nearly buckled. He couldn't help himself and his mouth descended on a stiff wine red nipple. The sweet moans that rewarded that action was erotic music to his ears.

Tugging her away from the wall he lead her to his couch, loosening his tie with one hand, then pulling her close for another intoxicating kiss. Her hands were fumbling with his shirt buttons and impatiently he pulled the shirt over his head and pressed his bare chest against her exposed breasts. They both groaned in unison.

"We need to get you out of that dress. Now," Parker growled in her ear.

She lifted her hands in assent, shivering as she allowed him to tug the dress over her head. It landed in a corner, somewhere.

Hastily Parker tugged off his trousers and finally they both stood there naked.

Jane's eyes widened at the evidence of Parker's very obvious arousal.

"On my desk. Sit on my desk. "

"Wha.. why.. oh!"

Jay maneuvered her to this desk, letting her sit on the edge. She gave a delightful little shriek at the feel of the cold wood beneath her. Standing between her luscious thighs, he started kissing Jane again. He couldn't help himself. She eventually pushed at his chest, needing to breath.

He bent down to her beautiful full breasts and lost himself there for a good long while.

Lower, lower he kissed until he found himself between those thighs and the sweet promise they held.

Jane's moans were driving him crazy and he found himself really wanting to please this woman.

Her breathing became shallower and faster and she started trying to grip the flat surface of his desk.

She was simply delicious and his tongue devoured her in slow motion. Thighs, pussy, clit - his tongue teased, swirled, swiped all over. Finally settling into a rhythm, guided by her moans and hip movements, he lead her to a sweet orgasm.

When her hips finally stilled and she pushed his head away he moved up her body for long slow kisses while he pressed his painfully erect shaft at her wet entrance.

Slowly he thrust inside, pulling her hips to him

A moan of his own escaped his lips at the feel of her. Warm, wet, sexy.. he let his hand find her clit and thrust them both to heaven. 

Parker stood up and paced his office. Everything in here reminded him of last night and he needed to escape.

Walking around the building, Jay saw Jane come out of her own office to show Teri something on a document and he couldn't stop his eyes from giving her once over, praying no one else was paying attention. Why had he never noticed how gorgeous this woman was?

Whoo boy, but he was noticing now.

He could only hope she that whatever had sprung up between last night didn't die there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After - Chapter 2

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Parker guiltily turned back towards Kim.

"Since when do you find _Jane Bingum_ attractive?!" It looked like the blonde wanted to choke on the curvy brunette's name.

Putting on his usual player attitude, he tried to brush it off: "You've always said I go for anything in a skirt. Who am I to prove you wrong now?"

Kim's eyebrows couldn't move any higher or it would fall off her forehead..

"But JANE BINGUM?!" she enunciated the other lawyer's name with poisonous care.

A flash of irritation crossed his face before he could stop himself. The whole office knew Grayson Kent was pining after Jane so what made it so strange that he now found her attractive as well?

Okay, he had to admit he had judged her just as shallowly as Kim and most other people did at first. But he now couldn't find her anything but utterly gorgeous. Utterly and addictively gorgeous. So the fact that she now refused to speak to him about anything other than work since that night in his office was driving him crazy!

Flinging her arms in the air, Kim by now exasperated by the lost puppy dog look in Parker's eyes bit out "I give up!" and stalked away. 

"Kim?" Jane looked up from where she'd been writing notes on her case. "Can I help you with something?"

The blonde just stood in the door - inspecting - her and it was starting to make her feel nervous. She pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night. Was there a reason you dropped by …?"

Clearing her throat, Kim finally snapped out of it.

"Yes, actually, there was. Do you feel like grabbing a drink before heading home? I would like to discuss the Megahn Taylor case with you. Pick that formidable brain of yours about something that's been bothering me."

Kim watched the surprise flash in Jane's rather expressive brown eyes. She'd never noticed them before. Pretty.

"O-kay," Jane answered hesitantly, grabbing her handbag and tote. "Sure."

Kim just gaped at Jane. "How do you do that?"

Jane shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. It's a gift I guess."

She'd just remembered some obscure case that gave Kim a legal argument for hers.

Behind them some brave soul was trying his hand at the karaoke station and bombing with flair.

They both winced.

Remembering the firm's last party, Kim tried making conversation. "So, I've wanted to tell you, you have a lovely singing voice."

Jane winced imperceptibly, remembering that night and downed the last of her Pomtini.

"Thank you."

The gears in Kim's head started turning and Jane eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?"

Feigning ignorance the blonde tried brushing it off as just making conversation.

Lifting a manicured finger in Kim's direction, Jane continued. "You've never tried to be friends with me before, or go out for a drinks. No, no. Something's up."

"It happened at the party, didn't it?"

Jane turned sharply towards Kim."What happened at the party?"

Almost crowing now, the blonde continued. "You slept with Parker!"

A pained little groan escaped Jane's lips. Kim's smile grew wider. "Bartender! I'm going to need another Pomtini please."

Trying to compose herself for the inquisition, she took a deep breath and a sip of her new drink.

"That was a mistake. One I don't intend repeating again. Ever."

This truly surprised Kim. Most women fell for Parker hook line and sinker while he strung them along. But in this case the roles seemed to have been reversed. Jane didn't want him, and he was smitten. _Nothing_ this woman sitting next to her did ever made sense to Kim. 

"Bingum! Kaswell!" boomed Parker from behind Jane, who spilled her drink in fright. She brought her hand to her forehead wearing a pained expression. Kim had to swallow the sympathetic snicker.

The fuming brunette tried to wiggle her shoulder out from under Parker's determined hand, but he was having none of that.

"Dance with me, Jane?" He said it as if it was a question, but it was a command. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the dance floor.

Kim sat in wide eyed wonder at the temerity of Jay Parker. "You've been avoiding me," Parker murmured as he started guiding her on the dance floor. He was choosing to ignore those beautiful brown eyes staring daggers at him. It just felt too good to be touching her again, breathing in the heady scent of her perfume.

"Parker, this cannot ... " Jane started but he chose that moment to spin her around and pull her into him.

Her breath left in huff as their chests collided. Parker thought the outraged woman looked adorable.

She tried again. "Look! Jay, this is not going to wo..." and he just twirled her again.

Exasperated Jane looked around and noticed that somehow they had ended up close to the restaurant's exit. Great, an escape.

Leaning in, she slowly kissed him on the cheek. Parker was so distracted that he loosened his grip and she used the opportunity slip out out of his octopus grip.

Glancing over at the bar, she waved a sardonic goodbye to Kim, who could be seen bursting out in laughter when Parker slipped his arm into hers and started walking her out. She doubled over when Jane mouthed H-E-L-P as they disappeared through the exit. 

"Come on, Parker, let go of my arm," Jane tried to reason as they entered the parking lot. "My mother raised a gentleman. Just walking you to your car, Bingum, relax." She eyed him warily, but couldn't see his expression in night light.

As they reached her car she turned to face him with a bright smile of relief. "Well, thanks for walking me to my car. Have a good .. oomf!"

How?! How did she find herself pressed against her car, with Parker pressed against her, kissing her into next year?. She started beating on his chest to make him stop.

"No. No." she pointed a warning finger at him while she tried to catch her breath. When she felt able to hold a rational conversation she continued. "Parker, what is going on here? Why are you pursuing this. Pursuing me?"

At her soft inquiry, Jay felt the urgent need inside him subside. He held Jane loosely in his arms and thought about his answer.

Giving a sad smile Jane continued. "Surely you can't see a future for this, for ... us? We are not in the same league, we don't move in the same circles. I mean, can you really see us dating, introducing me to your friends?"

He wanted to reassure her, to say yes, he saw a future for this.. whatever this was. That's when he knew he was in over his head. "I... Jane..." he dragged his hand through his hair. "I don't know. Okay? I don't know. All I know is that I can't seem to stay away from you. Or to stop thinking about you. Or," and his voice lowered to a sensual buzz, "to stop wanting you."

He leaned in to give her a slow sensual kiss and smiled against her lips. He could feel her heart racing. She wasn't unaffected, no matter how much she was protesting.

"See you at the office tomorrow, " he whispered and then turned and strolled away.

A bemused Jane watched him go, her smile growing wider despite her best efforts to curtail it. Damn that man.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After - Chapter 3

Jane stepped out of her bedroom, robe flaring behind her like a cape as she rushed to catch her room mate before she left the house. "Stace, before you leave for your date, have you seen my new nail polish? I can't find it anyw..." The words died on her lips.

Parker. Standing next to Stacy in their hallway.

"Jane," Parker drawled a greeting.

Signaling her apology with her eyes, Stacy tried to smooth over the awkward silence. "Mr Parker stopped by. And I've got to go. Fred's waiting." The door closed quietly behind her.

"Gonna invite me in?"

Jane belted her robe, feeling distinctly under dressed and uncomfortable. "What are you doing here, Parker?"

"Would you believe I was driving by your area and thought I'd just drop by to say hello?"

A dubious raised eyebrow met that lie.

"Okay... - I admit it, I wanted to see you. Outside of the office. Spend a little time together and get to know you."

"Isn't it usually a good idea to call first? I wasn't exactly expecting company." She unconsciously tugged her robe tighter

Parker wasn't making any moves to leave. "Well I'm here now. Would be rude to chase me away."

Jane sighed. "Fine. Come in. Just let me go change first."

She was stayed by a firm hand on her wrist. "Please don't change on my account." Surprised by the warmth she found in his eyes she nodded. "O-kay. Can I get you something to drink?"

Parker followed behind has she padded on bare feet to the open plan kitchen. "There's coffee, juice, and I think we may have a bottle of Red wine left."

"The wine sounds good."

Crap. Why did she suggest wine? Wasn't it alcohol that led to their whole night of "office passion"? Pinning a smile on her face spun round and pointed to the living room area. "Okay, well, take a seat. The wine's coming right up."

Two glasses of wine later the conversation was actually flowing rather well. Their love of the law and impossible cases formed a solid common ground. Jane was passionately describing a brilliant argument she'd witnessed, expressive hands flying when she noticed Parker just sitting there smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, curious. "What's so funny?"

Setting his glass down on the coffee table, Parker crooked his finger at her. "Come here."

A thousand butterflies took flight in Jane's stomach. In different directions. "Why?"

Parker hid a small smile behind wide innocent eyes. "I just want you to come sit next to me. You feel so far away" He patted the seat next to him invitingly. He made it all seem so innocent, but she knew better by now.

Keeping a wary eye on him, Jane sank down next to Jay.

"As much as I've enjoyed our conversation tonight, dear Jane, I'm afraid I just can't keep myself from doing this anymore." Maintaining steady eye contact he slowly pulled the sash on Jane's robe and watched it fall open. "That's quite a fetching negligee you have on there, Bingum," his voice burred next to her mouth. And then, his lips descended on those delicious full lips.

Mesmerised, Jane watched his lips come closer in slow motion and then couldn't help a small sound of pleasure escaping when they finally made contact. Parker's desire for her was intoxicating. She was truly becoming addicted to the way he made love to just her lips, never mind the rest of her body. When he started nuzzling her neck, she couldn't help but offer that sensitive expanse of flesh to be worshiped .

Gently, insistently Jay pushed her down on the couch. He lifted his head to look down at the luscious ravished brunette beneath him and let his fingers trail over her cleavage. It felt good to have her hands roving over his back.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" she asked with a playful smile. He felt his own lips answer that irresistible smile with another kiss and allowed her to start unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands brushed her sides and she started giggling. "Sorry," she blurted out. "I'm a bit ticklish." At the devilish look on his boyish face she tried sternly warning him. "No! No! Don't you..." and that's as far as she got before Parker attacked, leaving her breathless with laughter.

Jay found himself staring at the breathless woman in his arms with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Her laughter was like medicine to his world weary soul.

"I think," he whispered in her ear, "that I need to get you naked. In bed." She shivered and allowed him to pull her up.

Jane stretched under the covers and rolled over into a solid body next to her. Instantly awake, the previous night came flooding back to her. And what a night it had been. Where her first time with Parker had been a quickie - a hot and heavy sex-a-thon - last night had been a slow sensual burn. She felt positively worshiped. Sitting up slowly, she tried quietly sneaking out of bed to go take a shower when a hand snaked out from under the covers and pulled her back.

"Hey!" she yelped in surprise.

"Just where do you think you're going, Bingum?" a gravelly voice mock growled.

"I was just going to take a shower and get some coffee g-going," she stuttered as brown eyes lazily roamed over her exposed upper body. She clutched the duvet higher.

Jay sat up and smoothed a long dark tousled strand of hair behind her ear. "Seriously, Jane, no regrets? Because I don't have any. Last night was amazing."

Flushed with pleasure at his words, one of her dazzling smiles graced her beautiful face. "No, I don't regret it." Looking away she continued, "I don't completely understand it," and then her eyes were back, "but I don't regret it."

There was a quick knock on Jane's bedroom door and then it cracked open.

"God! Stacy!" Jane yelled, clutching the duvet even more tightly to herself.

Her blonde roommate's eyes moved from her, to the man beside her in her bed, eyes growing wide. "Sorry! My bad! Just wanted to hear if you wanted some coffee," she babbled as she reversed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Jay watched a hand go to Jane's forehead and heard her mutter under her breath. Realisation dawned then that she'd never told her roommate about the night they'd shared in his office. And suddenly he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"This isn't funny!" she pinned him down with her eyes. "As soon as you leave it's going to be twenty questions."

Putting his hands behind his back, he took a deep relaxing breath. "Well, isn't this a glorious Saturday morning."

Rolling her eyes, Jane jumped up and put her robe on. "Get up and get dressed. I'm going to hunt down that coffee Stacy mentioned and then you need to leave."

"Hey!" Parker protested. "Are you throwing me out? I thought we could go grab some breakfast at that new bakery on 7th avenue."

Shaking her head, Jane expounded, "No, I still need to go find a dress for the fundraiser tomorrow night. Stacy and I are going shopping."

The word 'shopping' made Jay wince.

"Want to come with us?" Jane teased with dimpled cheeks.

"Lord, no!" Jay confirmed as he jumped up and gave her a quick kiss. Well, it started out as a quick kiss but then turned into another scorcher that left them both breathless. "Go!

I'll see you at the fundraiser?"

The little bit of uncertainty in his voice, charmed Jane. "Yes, I'll see you at the fundraiser."

Jane stepped into the crowded room and waved as Teri spotted her. She took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and made her way over to her assistant.

"Wow, great turn out!" Jane had to shout above the noise.

Teri nodded. "Yeah! You look fabulous by the way!"

Smiling, Jane thanked Teri. "So do you!"

"Bingum!" Jane heard the booming voice behind before she felt the hand on her shoulder. "Looking good ladies," he said but his eyes were on Jane.

"Dance with me, Jane?" he whispered near her ear. Conscious of Teri's curious eyes, Jane nodded and put down her glass. Parker took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They started moving to the music and Jane cast a nervous glance over to where Teri, and now Grayson too, stood watching them. "Don't look now but I think we have an audience," Jane muttered. Her head swiveled back to Parker as he laughed. "I don't care. I happen to enjoy having you in my arms, Bingum."

Jane willed herself not too blush.

Parker's voice lowered a notch. "And you picked out one hell of a sexy dress. It's taking all of my self-control not to waltz you into a corner and .."

"Parker!" Jane exclaimed in an effort to stop that one way train, but she couldn't stop the grin that slipped onto her face or the twinkle in her eyes.

On the sidelines Teri's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jane and Parker seemed awfully comfortable with each other all of a sudden. They danced beautifully together, but that was the thing that was bugging her subconscious. They've never danced with each other in all the years she'd known them and now it looked like they had been dancing together, well since forever. Teri turned to Grayson at the same time he turned to her. "No waaaay!" they both exclaimed to each other. Turning back to the dancing couple, they were just in time to see Jane swatting Parker's hand away from her rather shapely behind.

Jane looked over to Teri and Grayson hoping they'd not seen her dance partner's wandering hand, but by the matching pair of smirks that met her gaze she knew it was too late. They saw and they knew. Or at least suspected.

"Well, if you had hoped to keep our, um," she faltered. Just what did one call the 'thing' between her and Jay? A fling? An affair? She took a breath and continued, "if you had hoped to keep us, private, it's too late now." Her head pointed towards the guilty duo.

Seeing the intense expression in Parker's eyes, Jane started back peddling. "No... No, Parker! Whatever it is you're thinking of doing... umpf" Too late. Parker was kissing her. On the crowded dance floor of a very public fundraiser.

A furious Jane broke free of the kiss. "Have you lost your mind?!" Spinning around she headed for the ladies room with Jay hot on her heels. "Jane!" he tried to get her attention,but she was furiously marching forward and ignoring him.

Grayson watched it all with his mouth open, but Teri seized her opportunity and sprinted after Jane.

Banging the ladies' room door closed behind her, Jane took a few calming deep breaths. She was still pacing up and down, trying to figure out what the hell to do when the door opened and Teri stepped inside. "Oh, no!" a pained mutter slipped out.

"Oh, yes!" Teri crowed and then urged, "Tell me everything! And I don't want the sanitised version." At Jane's pained expression she pressed on, "Spill it, boss. Since when have you been sleeping with the big boss?" Jane winced. She knew Teri. When she was after hot gossip, she was like a Pit Bull.

"The victory party for the firm winning the Lawson Enterprises case."

Teri's eyes grew large. "That was 3 weeks ago. Are you telling me, all this time... "

"No! God, no! Definitely not." At least that was the truth. Friday night had only been the second time.

"That explains why it took me this long to cotton on, but out there.. it looked like you two had been together for a while. Are you saying you only slept together once?" she suspiciously asked.

Jane let off a few internal curses. Pinning her best lawyer-ly smile on her face she nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Jane Bingum! Do not lie to Teri Lee!"

Looking around Jane hushed Teri. "Keep your voice down!"

Folding her arms, Teri pressed on. "How many times?" Seeing Jane try to evade her inquisition was actually quite cute.

"Fine. Twice. We slept together twice. Are you happy now?" Jane asked sarcastically, flicking her hair back. "Can we please stop with the interrogation? I need to figure out how the hell I'm going to survive the gossip storm out there," she said, nodding nervously towards the ladies' room entrance. She continued angrily, "What the hell is wrong with Parker? I swear I am going to wring his neck when..."

Teri interrupted the angry tirade. "Totally agree, and I want to be a witness, but right now we walk out with our heads held high. For all the rest of the room knows, Parker just took a fat chance and you rejected his advances. Then I am taking you out for a drink so we can analyse your affair." The dangerous expression in Jane's eyes made Teri hastily amend that to, "I mean, come up with a strategy."


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After - The Chapter 4

Teri waited until the bartender had served their drinks before turning to Jane. "Okay, start from the beginning. You and Parker. How? Why?"

Jane sighed, then stalled by taking a sip of her wine. 'Honestly, Teri, I don't know. The night of the party I had had way too much champagne and Parker was suddenly just _there_ , being all attentive. Then when he kissed me I just stopped thinking all together. It had been a while since somebody had wanted me... that way"

"And then?" Teri prompted at the edge of her seat.

"I'll leave the rest to your imagination," Jane dryly replied.

The brunette lawyer was looking a little flushed as she stared into the distance, remembering.

"Okay, okay, so I take it it was good. What happened then?" Jane turned her gaze back on Teri. "Nothing. As far as I was concerned it was a one time thing. Also, sleeping with the boss is generally not a good idea so I tried my best to avoid Parker. He tried his best to get me alone again. Eventually Kim caught on to something and asked me to go out for drinks under the ruse of asking for my help. Somehow she put two and two together. Still not quite sure what tipped her off, but the icing on the cake at that meeting was when Parker showed up at the restaurant. Ugh. I can still see Kim laughing at my panicked attempts to avoid Mr Octopus arms as he dragged me to the dance floor."

"Wait. What. Kim knows?! She knew before I did?" Teri blanched. This was no good. Her reputation as the queen of gossip had just taken a serious nose dive.

Ignoring Teri's outburst, she continued. "My avoidance tactic was working quite well until Parker showed up at my house Friday night." She muttered darkly, "I come anywhere near the damn man when he turns on his charm and my hormones override my brain."

Jane's assistant smirked. "I'd say Parker has about _zero_ resistance to you after what happened on that dance floor tonight. Lady, you must have some serious sexual mojo."

Teri burst out laughing as Jane's lip curled a little in digust. "I never thought I'd see Jay Parker lose his head like this."

"Yeah, well, Parker and I are going to have to have a _serious_ talk." By the way Jane gripped her glass when she said the work _serious_ , Teri almost felt sorry for the poor man. Almost. A riled up Jane was a force of nature.

Jane's cell started ringing in her purse. Teri grabbed for it first.

"It's Parker" she said, showing Jane the screen.

"Teri! Give me back my phone!"

Shaking her head at Jane, Teri answered, 'Hello?... We're at the bar, sir... Yeah, the one downstairs."

"Teri!" Jane hissed. "What are you doing?!" Snatching at her assistant's flying arm she finally grabbed her phone back. Parker had already hung up.

Getting up carefully from the bar stool, Teri backed away a little before she spoke again. "You said you two needed to have a serious talk. Well, no time like the present. Plus it's on neutral ground."

Pointing a manicured finger at Teri, her boss shot back, "I'm not ready! I need to figure out what I want to say and .." her voice trailed off when she spotted Parker making a beeline for the two of them. "How the hell did he get down here so fast?"

"Jane! Stay. Please." At the murderous look in her hazel eyes, he gulped and put his hands up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He dragged one of his hands through his hair. "Can we talk?"

Teri thought it would be a good idea to leave them to it and quietly slipped away.

Allowing her to lead, Parker followed Jane to a quiet corner table.

"Jane..."

"Parker..."

They both started at the same time.

"No, please I need to go first," Jay pleaded. At her slight nod he continued, "I don't know what came over me on that dance floor. I've never displayed such a lack of self-control before. Honestly, it's like you're a drug and after that first taste I'm addicted." A surprised blush crept over her face. "I can't seem to stay away from you or keep my hands off of you." Jay reached for Jane's hand. "I never wanted to embarrass you though. Or place you in a compromising position." He paused, sincerity shining in his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Pulling her hand away she replied. "Yes, I can forgive you, Parker, but that room was filled with our colleagues, with lawyers and judges I work with. They are not going to just forget what they saw. Something like this cannot happen again. And we need to figure out how to handle this to minimise the damage."

Parker was listening, he even agreed, but he also knew that when he came anywhere near this woman his self-control all but disappeared. He took a good look at her, trying to figure out what it was that had hooked him. Jane had changed after the shooting. Before, he had never given her another thought besides admiring her as a brilliant laywer, but dull woman. Now she was self-confident, emotional, sexy. It was like her body was inhabited by a whole different person. One that fascinated him, charmed him, infuriated him and turned him on like nobody else had before.

His mellow voice finally broke the silence. "The thing is, Jane, the only way I can see myself developing more self-control is if we actually dated. The way you were avoiding me fueled an already flaming inferno."

 _Dated?_ Her mouth went dry at the desire blazing in his eyes and she unconsciously moistened her lips. His eyes zeroed in on the tip of her tongue and she swallowed nervously. She was not immune to him at all. Shaking her head to clear the fog a little, she took a deep breath.

"Dated? Parker, all we seem to do is have sex!" She watched him wince a little. "Look, I won't deny there's some strong... sexual chemistry going on between us. When the initial attraction fades though, what's left?"

"At least give us chance to find out? It may have started out as a one night stand, but Jane, you know it's more than that."

A few deep breaths later, she finally nodded. A relieved smile flashed across his face. "Wait! There are conditions. The dating stays outside of work hours, and work functions. At least until we figure out what this is turning into."

"Anything you say.. boss." She swatted him on the arm for his impudence. "Now, lets get out of here, hmm? I have some plans for you, gorgeous woman." "You do," she said, eyebrow raised. "What kind of plans?"

He gave her a saucy once over. "They involve removing that dress" Jane's stomach lurched pleasantly. "I'll agree only if they also include losing that suit."

"Deal." 

Teri was waiting at the lift when Jane got to work Monday, the usual coffee in hand.

"Morning, boss. Good night? You seem to be glowing."

Jane shot a warning look at her assistant. "Thank you, Teri. Any urgent matters this morning?"

"No, your first appointment is only at eleven. Grayson's waiting in your office though."

The brunette lawyer came to a screeching halt. "What is he doing in my office?"

"My guess is it's about the dance floor smooching."

Jane resumed walking to her office again. "Great. Just great." 

"Grayson. Good morning." Jane smiled sweetly. "Did we have a meeting?"

His curious blue eyes met hers. "No, no meeting. Can't a friend just hang out in a friend's office?"

"Okay," she played along, setting down her bags and wondering how he was going to work Parker into the conversation.

She felt his eyes giving her a once over. "You look great today, Jane, almost... glowing."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "What's with you and Teri and the glowing remarks today?"

"Well we're just calling it like we see it. You _are_ glowing. Does it have anything to do with Parker perhaps?"

Jane sat down in her chair, amused. "You mean, does it have anything to do with Parker and the kiss you saw last night?"

"Well, you can't blame me for asking. It was kind of hard to miss," he said, then started chuckling. "Especially when you flipped your lid at him and marched off. I've never seen Parker run after any woman before."

She made a face at Grayson. "At the time I was too mad to notice."

"So you and Parker are ... ?" he prodded.

Grayson watched her sigh.

"It's complicated. It started out as one time thing, but now it's... well, not _that_ but it's not a relationship either. I guess we're dating?" The little voice in her head added, _and having lots of fabulous sex_.

The dark haired lawyer squelched a sudden pang of jealousy. Whoa, where had that come from? Jane was his friend, nothing more. However seeing Parker smitten with Jane had finally forced him to admit to himself just how attractive Jane really was.

"Sorry, Grayson, I have to start prepping for my eleven o'clock meeting," she said with an apologetic smile.

Coming out of his reverie, he smiled and wished her a good day. Then headed to his office to further ponder his growing attraction to one Jane Bingum.

The microwave pinged and Parker removed his pasta lunch. Spearing a bite, he gingerly popped it into his mouth. Finding it cool enough he started chewing, then swallowed the wrong way as he saw Jane come out of her office. She was sharing a laugh with a client, who then turned around and hugged her. Her expression surprised but pleased, Jane hugged them back, watching them leave with a sweet smile on her face. She turned to ask Teri something and the swish of her skirt drew his eyes to her legs. That's when he started coughing.

Jane's head popped up and her expression asked if he was okay. He nodded and decided it would be better to go eat in his office before he embarrassed himself. Passing Grayson his eyes narrowed. The guy was watching Jane too and he recognised that distracted look in Kent's eyes. Appreciation and attraction. He knew Jane and Grayson were good friends, but he would have to keep an eye on the man.

Parker plopped into his chair and his eye caught the edge of his desk. Memories of making love to Jane on this very desk still randomly surprised him. Sitting eating his lunch alone he realised, Jane made him happy. Her optimism, her smile, her sense of humour - it was infectious. She was so different from any woman he'd ever dated. _Did_ they stand a chance of making this work? As he had told his curvaceous lover the night before, they owed it to themselves to find out

\- the end-


End file.
